Exploring The Unforgiving
by Anime4life5
Summary: Poveglia. A tiny island off the coast of Venice. Best known for the horrific happenings that occurred on it's shores. What if one day a loud American and his friends wish to explore the haunted island?
1. Chapter 1

Venice. The personifications of America, Italy, France, Japan, Germany, England, Canada and Russia had been staying in the beautiful Italian city for the last week.

There had been no time for sight seeing or travelling though, their week had been filled full of meetings, today being the last; and it had just began.

"Okay dudes, I need to say something!"

The seven others in the room turned to Alfred, their expressions showing confusion and curiosity.

"So after the meeting yesterday I was starving, so I wandered around until I found a place to eat." Alfred started his explanation. "I was seated and waiting for my food when I overheard some strange rumours."

"What sort of rumours?" Francis interrupted, a smirk decorating his face as he gave a low chuckle.

Arthur only sighed before smacking the blonde. "Not those types of rumours you pervert!"

"Hey! I wasn't done you know!" Alfred intervened, silencing the room before a fight broke out.

"Thank you. The rumours I heard were strange because they mentioned a haunted island just off Venice's shores. I can't remember what it's called though? It started with P." the American finished, everyone was now curiously listening, all except for one Italian.

Feliciano couldn't believe what he was hearing. Alfred was talking about Poveglia.

"Alfred." Feliciano began, his tone as serious as it had ever been. This attracted the room's attention, questioning and surprised looks were sent his way.

Ludwig and Kiku especially felt worried for their long time friend, having never seen him so serious.

"You were talking about Poveglia weren't you?"

Alfred gave a start before exclaiming. "Yeah that's what it was called! So I was thinking, why don't we go and check it out?"

That was it for Feliciano. He couldn't go back to that place, and would never choose too. There were reasons it was 'haunted', reasons he did not want to relieve.

As the others silently agreed with Alfred, the auburn haired Italian stood, his chair screeching against the wooden floor.

All eyes fell upon him once more.

"Feliciano, what's wrong?" Ludwig spoke up, showing worry for the shorter male.

"No. I can't let you go to Poveglia." Feliciano stated, his tone full of emotion, but his face blank. The most surprising thing though, was that the Italian had opened his eyes, revealing a beautiful gold colour.

"I knew you'd agre- Wait what?!" Alfred started happily before letting out an exclamation of shock.

"I would've liked to see this 'haunted island'." Francis mumbled under his breath, a questioning look on his face.

Arthur looked appalled, not having seen Feliciano act so serious, not since at least the 1500's.

"Da, I be wondering why too?" Ivan decided to speak up, Feliciano not even quivering from the look he received.

Ludwig could only gape in shock, not expecting to hear something so raw from the normally happy-go-lucky male.

Kiku couldn't quite believe it himself, his expression revealing none of his worry and surprise though.

Mathew, who was like a best friend to Feli, the Italian being able to notice him a lot more then everyone else, wondered what was up, too. It wasn't like him to act like this.

"Why dude?" Alfred whined, concealing some of his earlier shock. He stood too, leaning forward onto the table.

Everyone's gazes were focused on what Feliciano was going to reply with.

Said Italian held up a finger. "Ve~ travelling to or anywhere near Poveglia is illegal." He held up another finger."Poveglia is somewhere you wish to never set foot. If you knew what had occurred there... we wouldn't even be having this conversation." Both Feliciano's tone and expression were solemn. He also sounded as if he were about to burst into tears at any moment, but it wasn't mentioned.

Instead of taking his seat placidly, the Italian continued. "People who step on a Poveglia will have nightmares for weeks, if not months... that is if they make it off."

The others sat in silence, not knowing what to say or do. They all still had their hearts set on discovering Poveglia, what occurred there couldn't harm them anyway.

"Feli. That's a nice story and all, but that won't stop us from going to Poveglia." Alfred explained, the others nodding and agreeing with him.

Now it was Feliciano's turn to gape in horror. They'd ignored his words. They had no idea what they getting themselves into, and he couldn't sit here any longer.

"Well, I warned you at least. Since you're all so determined to visit Poveglia, I'll tell you that you won't survive the night. You'll fall victim to _him._  
And, if you die on Poveglia, you won't be allowed off. Buongiorno." with those last words, Feliciano left the large meeting room, the doors swinging shut as he pushed past them.

The rest of the room was silent. It was obvious that Feliciano wouldn't be joining them on this journey.

"What'd he mean by 'him'?" Alfred broke the silence, his question creating a series of new questions just waiting to be answered.

"Feliciano said that if you die on Poveglia, you can't leave. What exactly happened on that island?" Arthur asked, his voice quietening the seven other's.

"Let's not get killed then, da?" the Russian's tone sent shivers done their spine's. Alfred had only just noticed that the room had dulled, the sky outside the large windows turning grey.

"Looks like rain." he muttered absentmindedly, packing up his stuff.

"What about the meeting?" Ludwig paused to ask, concerned about what their bosses would think if they slacked off from their work.

"Don't worry mon ami, let's take this day off and relax." Francis calmed the German slightly.

"Come on let's go! We don't have all day!" with a laugh, Alfred was racing from the room, the other six members following behind him, Feliciano's warnings had fallen to the backs of their mind's.

* * *

 **First chapter finished. I've been wanting to write this story for awhile now, only just doing so though.**

 **I hope you liked the story so far and the idea I was going for.**

 **My inspiration behind this story was the story behind Poveglia. The small island located just off Venetian shores. I read about it, saw pictures and even watched a video about what occurred at Poveglia, and it made me want to write a Hetalia fanfic about it.**

 **-Ella**


	2. Chapter 2

"Who knew it'd be so hard to find someone to take us over to the island." Alfred complained after the third Italian had declined taking them in his fishing boat.

The seven personifications were wandering along a wharf, Italian males and females milling about chatting or preparing boats.

"If they don't refuse us, they stare at us confused." Arthur huffed, starting to get irritated at the situation.

"We'll find someone soon mon amies." Francis stated, trying to reassure the group.

It was quite a windy day, the sun was covered by greying clouds, water rocking against boats and the wharf quite violently.

"It doesn't seem like a great day to travel in a boat anyway." Kiku stated pointing at the water, sounding as if he was going to back out of it.

"Nonsense!" Alfred was quick to reply. "Look we'll ask that couple!" he led the group over to an Italian couple manning a small fishing boat.

"Excuse me, would we be able to borrow your boat?" the American asked loudly, frightening the dark haired male and female.

The couple stepped away from the boat to look over the seven males standing in front of them.

"What would you use it for?" the woman asked unsurely, her hazel eyes trained on the group.

"We wish to travel to Poveglia." Ludwig explained, his expression blank.

"Poveglia?!" both the male and female gasped before exchanging quick words in Italian.

"Well at least they considered it." Arthur muttered.

"We'll pay you!" Alfred exclaimed interrupting their conversation.

The couple considered what Alfred had said before turning to them once more.

"My husband and I will take you to the island." she explained, her face slightly grim.

"Alright! Thanks lady!" Alfred was ecstatic. He was nearly jumping up and down on the wooden wharf.

"Oui, merci belle." Francis gave the female a wink.

"Both of you don't know how to respect a woman." Arthur hissed hitting both upside the head.

The couple watched the banter with slight interest before turning to their boat.

"We can take you now."

"Let's go." Ivan stated and the group followed the large Russian to the boat.

After everyone was seated, quite compactly, there was little room left, but most were surprised that they had all managed to fit.

"Would you be able to tell us about Poveglia... uh?" Arthur asked the woman after they had travelled at least five minutes from Venice, the city growing smaller behind them.

"Francesca. My husband is Nicola." she started, taking a breath before continuing. "Poveglia is not a nice place. I was brought up hearing stories about it. My grandmother experienced what it was like first hand." Francesca paused.

Her story had interested all of them so far, Alfred, Francis, Kiku and Mathew especially.

"How did your grandma experience it? Did she live there or something?" Alfred's question earned him a surprised chuckle from the Italian.

"Although there was housing on the island, my grandmother was a patient of the asylum."

The word asylum sent shivers down the foreigner's spines, all very intrigued now.

"An asylum?! Is that what makes the island so haunted?" Alfred exclaimed.

"Sì. The asylum was a place you did not want to be sent, but that is only half of the story." Francesca looked slightly uncomfortable, as if unsure whether to tell the stranger's.

"Is something the matter?" Mathew asked kindly.

"No. Sto bene, solo scomodo." she answered with a sigh.

Alfred exchanged a confused look with the others, none understanding a word of Italian.

Francesca brushed a tanned hand through her dark hair, breathing deeply before continuing.

"Poveglia was a dumping ground for plague victims. They would be sent to the island as a way to isolate them from the healthy. Hundreds of thousands of people were shipped out to Poveglia."

The statement not only shocked them, but brought back dark memories for Arthur and Francis, both having been badly affected by the plague.

"That's not all is it?" Mathew asked.

The group noticed that the island grew closer by each passing minute, Francesca was growing more uneasy.

"Not even half. Do you know what happened to those sent to Poveglia?" she asked, receiving blank stares and shakes of heads.

"It was horrible really. Men, woman, children, everyone who contracted the plague was thrown into large pits. Most were burned alive, few were buried. They say that more than 50% of the topsoil on Poveglia is human ash and remains." Francesca explained grimly.

Alfred's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that. Mathew, Francis, Kiku and Ludwig all having similar reactions. Arthur was shocked, as was Ivan, although they chose not to express it as Alfred had.

"They say that over 160, 000 ghosts of plague victims remain, actively haunting those who step onto the island."

Alfred nearly passed out. He hated ghosts, never having actually experienced one, let alone over 100,000.

This latest statement shocked the group violently. None could comprehend that fact.

"After the plague the island was left alone for a couple hundred years, until the late 1800's actually. Italy had nowhere to send their 'mentally ill', so they created the asylum to house those who were 'insane'. The head doctor at the asylum is another reason why people are filled with horror when someone mentions Poveglia." Francesca paused, noticing that they were quite close to arriving on the island, only ten or so minutes away.

"The head doctor? Aren't they meant to help people?" Kiku spoke up, confused as to what the doctor had to do with it.

"This is just like a horror movie! The doctor goes insane and murders people!" Alfred exclaimed, feeling just the slightest bit terrified.

"Sì, quite similar. The head doctor was mad. He killed those who had no family, wasting space inside the asylum. He performed experiments on his patients, mutating some, killing others. He used the mentally unwell as his guinea pigs. After years of this happening, around the 1930's, the mad doctor crippled with guilt, threw himself from the bell tower. And although the bell was removed many years ago, they say the chiming of a bell is heard at nights sometimes." Francesca finished, unwilling to say anything more about the island in front of them.

The group of seven were left with wide eyes, gaping jaws and beating hearts.

Arthur, wanting to change the conversation and the mood, which had turned dark and grim, turned to Francesca.

"Your English is amazing. I wouldn't think you were Italian if it weren't for the accent." the Brit stated, allowing a small smile to fix itself on his face.

"Grazie. My father is British." Francesca replied, before noticing that the boat had stopped.

"We have arrived." Nicola explained, turning to face the group. His accent was slightly different from Francesca's and more thick. He gave them an uneasy smile, wanting to get as far away from the island as possible.

"It was nice meeting you. All we ask in return is that you never mention we did this for you. May God bless you all." the Italian female gave them a smile as the seven males lifted themselves from the boat and onto the shore of Poveglia.

"Understandable and thank you for doing this for us." Arthur replied before the small fishing boat took off once more. Soon becoming a speaking in the distance.

"So we're here." Alfred explained with a little less enthusiasm then he had earlier.

"Da."

They quickly noticed the bell tower and a large building not too far in front of them. A few other deteriorating buildings stood off to the side, large grassy patches and fields marked the graves of many victims.

"Let's go." Ludwig stated, his tone sounding slightly uneasy.

The group of seven started off towards the bell tower.

* * *

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Everything I said about Poveglia is what I found on a few websites, most saying the same thing. What occurred on this island is true. It's quite horrifying to think about actually.**

 **No. Sto bene, solo scomodo: No. I'm fine, just uncomfortable.**

 **-Ella**


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe they would want to travel to Poveglia. Ve~ they've probably already arrived there." Feliciano muttered, feeling miserable. He had just condemned his friends to their deaths.

"Che cosa?! Those fucking idiots!" Lovino exclaimed, slamming his hands on the wooden table. The gesture surprised both Feliciano and Marcello.

The three brother's had met Feli in Venice, after he had called them.

"That island is dangerously haunted is it not? I wouldn't want to go to a place with lots of ghosts." the youngest brother shuddered.

"I shouldn't have let them go. They'll be slaughtered by _him_. After all, he is out for blood, mine especially." Feliciano stated, glancing towards the sky, watching it absentmindedly as it grew greyer by the minute.

"You didn't mention him did you?!" Lovino gasped his expression stoney.

"I didn't tell them anything fratello. Just a warning." the auburn haired Italian felt guilt eating at him. Maybe if he had explained what had occurred on Poveglia, he could've prevented them going.

"Ve~ I need to go and find them." Feliciano replied and abruptly stood, his brother's glancing up at him in surprise.

"You can't be serious. Are you a fucking idiot? You'll be dead after twenty minutes of arriving!" Lovino spat quite harshly, his tone and expression showing extreme worry though.

"I caused this. I'll fix it. Don't worry fratelli, I'll say hi for you." Feliciano explained, his expression grim although he gave a slight smirk at his last statement.

"Fine. Just... please don't get hurt Feliciano." Lovino muttered, taking his younger brother's hand.

"Sì, per favore stay out of trouble." Marcello added, tears visible in the corner of his eyes.

Feliciano was nearly in tears himself. He threw his arms around his brothers, hugging them tightly. He pulled away moments later, turning and walking off into the distance.

"I swear to God if you get hurt Feliciano..." Lovino trailed off, shakily raising a fist and watching as his brother grew smaller and smaller, until he could no longer see him.

The bell tower loomed above their heads, no one had a good feeling about this.

They all felt as if they were being watched constantly, and it sent shivers down their spines. Alfred would look behind himself nearly every minute.

The plants and bushes had grown wildly up the sides and even into the buildings. It was so thick in places that it blocked their entry.

"I'm not sure about you but I really don't want to go up there, at least not yet." Alfred exclaimed, turning to face the others.

Mathew nodded, agreeing with him almost instantly, as did Francis and Kiku.

"Alright, but we're coming back to this tower later." Ivan hummed and the group picked their way past the old tower.

"I guess we go to the asylum next then?" Ludwig proposed, receiving nods of agreement.

They travelled up a staircase now littered with overgrown moss, twigs and what looked suspiciously like bones.

The asylum stood in front of them, slowly decaying. Nature had grown dense and thickly around and up the sides of the building, windows had been smashed out and doors kicked in.

Alfred led the way, passing through the doorway, the others following quickly behind him.

The inside was left in a worse state then the exterior of the building. Walls had been stripped and cement and concrete from both the ceiling and walls had fallen, leaving holes and debris everywhere.

A wall had graffiti covering it, showing signs that only the most defiant had visited the island before.

The personifications glanced around the entryway. There were three paths they could take from here, a rickety old staircase leading to the second floor, half of it having collapsed, and two entries to other rooms, both opposite each other.

Alfred gulped. "So... which way do we go?"

The others all turned to exchange glances with one another.

No one could ignore the intense feeling of being watched, as if another presence was standing there with them.

Arthur especially had a horrible feeling. He hadn't been able to contact any of his magical friends, showing that something was indeed wrong.

Suddenly a crashing sound was heard, making everyone, even Ivan, jump and on even more edge.

The noise had sounded like it had occurred not too far from where they stood in the entryway.

"Should we go?" Alfred uttered awkwardly, turning to glance back at the six others.

No one looked very happy with the idea but it was better than standing in the entryway.

Alfred led the way through the doorway to the left, the others following quickly.

It led to a large room, looking like it could've once been a waiting or dining room. The roof had partially collapsed, littering the floor with cement and debris. Overturned furniture lay abandoned, a dusty, ripped and aged couch was pushed against a destroyed wall. The couch was faded and torn to bits, the original colour indefinibile.

"A couch?" Ivan's question broke the tense silence as the giant nation approached the ancient furniture.

"I wouldn't think there'd be actual furniture in here." Alfred exclaimed as the group turned to the couch.

"It looks quite worn." Arthur muttered absentmindedly, trailing a finger along the arm of the couch.

"Let's just get out of this room. There's a door over there." Ludwig spoke up, his expression tense.

As the group entered through the doorway into the next room, a strange chilling feeling coursed through them.

Alfred shuddered. This room instantly gave him the creeps.

It was a small room, really only large enough for one person. A lone metal frame of a bed stood in the dead center of the room. The bed frame was rusted beyond compare and the mattress was rotted and falling apart. The faded pink paint was pealing off the walls.

"I think this was a child's room." Arthur mused.

The personifications grew more weary as the sense of dread continued to wash over them. This room felt like sadness and death.

Other personal items littered the room. A small shelf held a dust covered book and photograph.

Francis and Ivan were both intrigued by the items, taking the book and the photograph from the shelf.

The other personifications gathered around Francis to look at the photograph. There was a young girl smiling at the camera. The photograph was black and white, illustrating just how long ago this had been taken.

"How did someone this young end up here?" Alfred's question was met with shrugs and unsure looks. Francis turned the picture over, finding cursive writing on the back. A name and a date.

"Angelina Ricci. 15/2/1924." Arthur managed to read the cursive writing.

"1924?! That's nearly a hundred years ago!" Alfred exclaimed loudly, the loudest he'd been since the group had arrived.

"I can imagine a lot of time went into developing this photograph." Kiku muttered taking the picture and safely placing it inside his jacket. Ivan opened the first page of the book, dust exploded from the yellowed pages.

After the dust cleared the group focused on the old book. It wasn't very large, though there was writing on every page, except for the last one. That page had been left empty.

Ivan noticed that every page had been dated, and The inside cover had Angelina Ricci written on the inside cover.

"I believe this is a diary." Ivan spoke up, passing the book around.

"You're right. Too bad that it's in Italian, or we might've been able to learn more about this place." Francis complained before passing the diary to Kiku.

"Keep it. We may get someone to translate it for us. Maybe Feliciano might?" the blonde Frenchman continued, his last sentence not as confidently spoken.

"As if frog. Didn't you see the way he tried to stop us from coming here?" Arthur retorted and turned to face to him, brushing against the bed.

"Of course. I was there idiote." Francis scowled, pushing Arthur back past the bed and against the wall.

"Get away from me!" Arthur grabbed Francis's collar and it wasn't long until the punches started.

"Aiyah. Can't they get along for once." Yao sighed.

"Hey, guys! Stop fighting!" Alfred yelled, his words doing nothing to hinder the fight in front of them.

It seemed that the group had momentarily forgotten about the ghosts that haunt the island.

Suddenly a loud cracking sound exploded throughout the room, instantly halting all noise. Slowly and wide eyed, everyone turned to the window. It was like someone had thrown a heavyset item through the window, glass littering the floor and rotted mattress.

It wasn't even a second later until another cracking was heard, this time from right above Francis and Arthur's heads. All eyes were now on the ceiling as chunks of cement rained down on the place the Englishman and Frenchman had just been standing.

Arthur took another small step back, and was suddenly sent sprawling backwards, falling onto the bed. A cloud of dust exploding into the air, along with the screeching protest of the mattress.

Alfred's eyes were as wide as saucers, as were the rest of the groups.

A whole was now located in the ceiling and the window had been completely smashed out.

Francis bent down to pick something up; a stained, wool doll.

"This wasn't there before the window smashed." his tone wavered, sounding slightly terrified. This caused more fear and dread.

Arthur picked himself up from the bed slowly.

"This room is definitely haunted and I do not like the feeling I'm getting." the Brit explained before leaving quickly.

"Haunted? Well I guess from what we just witnessed." Ludwig stated, the rest of the group following Arthur. Francis still holding the child's doll, absentmindedly.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took so long, but I finally managed to complete it.**

 **This chapter is just the beginning of the hauntings that will occur.**

 **-Ella**


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano had managed to bargain with one of his people, having been able to use the boat his citizen owned.

He was travelling at rapid speed through the turbulent sea, Poveglia slowly but surely approaching.

The Italian could only worry about his friends. His mind being plagued by murky memories of _him_.

Feliciano was only snapped out of it when a loud rumbling erupted from the grey sky.

"Thunder? Just my luck." The Italian murmured, eyeing anything but the fast approaching island.

When the boat arrived at the dock of the abandoned island, Feliciano was instantly hit with a sense of dread. He climbed from and secured the small fishing boat.

Feliciano turned to face Poveglia. He gripped the knife he had hidden in his uniform tightly; so tight his knuckles turned white.

"I can't believe that I'm back here. I promised that I'd never come back." The Italian's tone was desperate and his face looked just as much.

Feliciano started towards the asylum, filled with emotions he hadn't experienced in a long time; dread, grief, anger, fear.

Sure he felt fear quite a lot, but not real fear; this was true fear.

"Looks like we'll meet once more... _Pavi_."

* * *

After exiting the hallway from where they had found a child's room and experienced their first haunting, the group of nations were feeling jumpy and on edge.

Suddenly the roar of thunder shook the asylum, scaring the living daylights out of the personifications.

"Thunder?! What a moment to be in a haunted asylum!" Alfred let out a shaky laugh, his heart racing.

"We might as well be trapped in here next!" The American continued.

"Don't be absurd. Let's just hurry up so we can get out of here." Arthur stated, his tone as cold as ever as he led the group through the other entrance on the ground floor.

The room turned out to be a serving room or cafeteria. Rusted tables and chairs were strewn in small bunches around the room. How they were still standing was anyone's guess.

The walls were graffitied and destroyed. This room having had wallpaper decorating the walls, most of it had peeled off.

The chandelier above their heads was swaying slightly to an absent breeze, they chose to ignore it though.

"There's a kitchen in there." Francis pointed to the room adjoining the cafeteria, the group entering without question.

The kitchen was in the worst state they had seen in the asylum so far.

Old appliances were left in standing in the strangest places; the old oven beside a walk in freezer, a broken teapot sat onto of the oven, a strange faded red substance leaking from it, a fridge stood in the very centre of it all, as if it had been purposely placed there.

Glasses, bowls and plates made from fine china had obviously been thrown, millions of shards littering the tiled floor. Pots and pans having been discarded randomly.

The walls were stained with reddish substances. The closest stain to the group looked as if someone had been shot and their blood was used to decorate the wall.

This room gave them the worst feeling yet.

"I don't have a good feeling..." Ivan muttered, a look of weariness on his face.

"By the looks on our faces, I don't think any of us do." Francis replied, carefully picking his way past shards to the fridge.

"What are you doing?!" Alfred exclaimed, the group approaching the strange fridge.

"I'm just going to open it." The Frenchman answered and pulled the door open before anyone could argue against him.

He only managed to get the fridge door open centimetres before giving up. It seemed as if something was preventing it from opening.

"It won't budge anymore." He explained and stepped back. Ludwig looked as if he were about to try but was stopped. A bloody reddish black substance started flowing from the crack in the fridge.

The personifications jumped backwards out of shock, Alfred letting out a few choice curses.

As the substance continued to flow, pooling around the bottom of the fridge, Ivan did everyone a favour by slamming the old door.

Most let out a sigh in relief when the door was closed and the liquid stopped. What they weren't prepared for was the door reopening.

Gaining the attention of the whole room, the old metal door slowly but surely opened once more. It swung wide open lazily, revealing a sight that nearly made them sick. On one of the metal shelves severed limbs sat, having slowly decomposed overtime.

The sight was sickening. Most gagged and turned away immediately, Francis's stomach actually emptying itself.

"Can we please get out of here?" Kiku muttered, his face having gained a greenish tint.

"I just want to check something." Ivan explained and moved carefully passed the shards and bloody puddle to get to the freezer door.

He pulled it open fairly easily and entered muttering about finding a light switch. Suddenly the freezer door was slammed shut and the group rushed over.

"Ivan are you ok?! Can you here us?!" Arthur exclaimed as Ludwig pulled the handle furiously. The door not budging once.

"Help!" The call was muffled but the nation's could hear the distress in the Russian's tone.

Matthew, Alfred, Ludwig and Arthur all pulled the handle, slowly the door beginning to open.

As soon as the gap was large enough, Ivan pushed through and booked it from the kitchen, the other's not even having to think twice about doing so either.

They stood in the centre of the cafeteria, Ivan looking truely terrified.

"I do not like this anymore." The tall Russian muttered, holding his sides.

"I don't think any of us are really pleased to be here." Arthur replied

"Then why don't we just leave and get the fuck out of here?" Alfred quipped.

"Guys." Kiku muttered, his attention drawn entirely to the ceiling, more importantly the chandelier.

"Why didn't we listen to Feli?" Francis sighed, feeling completely unnerved.

"Guys." The Japanese male tried once again only louder. He was only ignored though.

"We should have never come here." Matthew muttered, feeling utterly distressed.

"Guys!" Kiku got their attention that time. The personifications looked up and their eyes widened considerably.

"What the fuck?!"

The chandelier was swinging wildly from side to side. It was like it had been possessed.

The chandelier only grew wilder though and it's movements only became more frenzied.

"I think it's going to fall. Get out of the way!" Ludwig exclaimed and the nation's got the hell away from underneath it.

It seemed Ludwig's call had been spot on because only seconds later the beautiful glass chandelier was plummeting towards the ground.

The sound of glass smashing filled the room as everyone ducked to avoid the shrapnel.

Once the shower of glass ceased, the personifications stood.

Francis looking as if he were going to say something but was interrupted by laughter. Child's laughter.

The laughter sounded insane and was quickly increasing in octaves.

The nation's covered their ears in hope that it would protect them from the sound.

"We need to get out of this room!" Arthur exclaimed loudly to be heard. He quickly rushed back through the doorway into the entrance way, the other's hot on his trail.

As soon as they all stood in the entrance the laughter ended abruptly, sending shivers down their spines.

They were now officially all terrified.

* * *

He couldn't help but laugh, laughing until his sides hurt.

It really was priceless watching the seven nations parade around his asylum.

Their reactions to the child's room, kitchen and cafeteria brought him joy and a sense of enjoyment. It had been a very long time since people had strayed into his territory. Most knowing the horrible and terrifying things that occur, decide to stay away, but these guys were different.

"Idioti. The whole bunch of them." He couldn't contain himself once again, a dark chuckle escaping his lips.

He just needed to corner the seven fools upstairs before finishing them off. They weren't his main targets, no, but they were nations and they had entered his space.

Suddenly his greyish gold eyes widened considerably. That bastard had decided to come back had he? A dark smirk found itself on his pale face.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this... Feliciano."

* * *

 **And that's another chapter finished. I tried to amp up the horror and that is how this chapter turned out the way it did.**

 **We also get a look at the main antagonist for the story. He will probably be revealed in the next couple of chapters, I wonder if any of you will figure it out before then though.**

 **-Ella**


	5. Chapter 5

The only other direction the seven personifications had left to travel was up. The staircase leading to the second floor, or rather, hell.

"We don't have all day." Arthur muttered and took the plunge, stepping onto the first step.

As the group of nation's followed Arthur up the staircase, they had to be weary of the cracked or collapsed stairs. It was quite an obstacle because half of the staircase had crumbled and fallen to the entrance floor below.

The seven stood uneasily on the second floor. There were two hallways leading opposite ways. The enclave in between the hallways contained a single painting.

The painting attracted the attention of the group, and not in a good way.

It depicted the beautiful city of Venice, although it no longer looked so great. Whoever had painted this had set the city alight. Buildings, people, scenery, all burning. The water had been turned red by the blood of the helpless and innocent Venetians. The main feature of the artwork though was the skilfully painted Italian flag; it standing from one of the burning buildings. It was completely alight.

"What the hell?! Who would paint this?" Alfred exclaimed, his cry breaking the wary silence.

"It's so morbid! Who would do this to Feli's city?" Francis was slightly horrified. He approached the painting, looking for a name or at least a symbol.

"It looks like someone doesn't like Italy." Ivan muttered and moved away from the artwork.

"The country or the personifications?" Matthew quipped, the thought striking them all deeply.

It was silent for a few moments before Francis let out a pleased sound.

"P. Vargas?" The Frenchman asked, surprise written on his face.

"Who is that? Italy doesn't have a personification with the name that starts with P." Alfred replied, his bright blue eyes narrowing.

"That's what I'd like to know. I've been around all three longest and I've never heard of someone with the name P." Francis replied, inspecting the painting once more.

"Are you sure you red it right frog? It could be an F or even an L or M." Arthur stated, wanting to be absolutely sure.

"No here, look for yourselves." The Frenchman moved backwards revealing the name that had been painted at the very bottom of the painting.

 _P. Vargas_

An uneasy silence overtook the countries once again. They were all on edge and wary.

"How about this? Since it's obvious that none of us wish to be here any longer, why don't we split up? Four go down the right hallway, three down the left?" Alfred proposed and moved to stand beside the left.

The nation's thought it over before giving in and splitting themselves up. Francis and Kiku joined Alfred whilst Ludwig, Ivan, Arthur and Matthew headed through the right hallway.

* * *

Feliciano stood in front of one of his worst nightmares. He wasn't mentally or physically prepared for this.

The door was gaping, swinging in the violent wind.

 _Entering this place will only ensure that we will meet._

 _There will definitely be a fight. He probably already knows that I'm here._

 _One of us will be killed, that I know for sure._

He ended his inner thoughts with a sigh and stepped through the doorway into the entrance.

"Where are they?" Feliciano asked himself, the slightest bit of annoyance finding it's way into his voice.

He approached each hallway, hearing nothing from either. The Italian then moved up the staircase, being as careful as the others had.

He found himself on the second floor, another set of hallways for him to chose from.

Deliberately ignoring the obvious threat that had been painted, Feliciano took to the left hallway.

* * *

Alfred, Francis and Kiku had only found rooms, multiple rooms. But they weren't like the child's room from downstairs, they were made from cement and steel.

The first room they had entered had white painted cement walls, the paint slowly chipping off. A severely rusted bed frame and a broken table with an equally destroyed chair were the only items in the room. A window was present but it was small and placed high on the wall.

"These must have been the rooms for the insane." Francis commented as they excited the room and into the narrow hallway.

Every room had been an exact copy of the first one, except for two rooms; the third and last one. The third room had no window and was completely dark when the steel door was shut. The last room was like a scene from a murder movie; terrifying and bloody. Old, dried blood was splattered against the walls, the floor and stained the wooden table and chair. The trio had been quick to get out of that room.

Now they stood in the only room on the other side of the hallway, a bathroom.

"Nice bathroom." Alfred commented, sarcasm present in his voice.

The bathroom had what once would've been sky blue walls and grey tiles covered the floor.

There was an old bath, sink, toilet, cabinet and a cracked mirror in the room. The sink and bath having been rusted beyond compare. The doors to the cabinet were unhinged and lying beside it, the shelves on the inside bare.

Kiku had gone to speak when Alfred silenced them both. They could hear the sound of footsteps, footsteps that were gradually growing closer.

Alfred pulled out his pistol, looking as if he were about to wet himself.

Francis and Kiku stood beside the American, equally as frightened.

The footsteps grew louder until they stopped altogether. Neither of the trio knew what was coming next.

Alfred raised his weapon, his finger on the trigger before Feliciano stepped into the room.

Shocked looks were exchanged by both parties until Alfred dropped his gun.

"Holy shit dude, you scared the crap out of us!" Alfred exclaimed and reclaimed his gun, tucking it back into place.

Alfred, Francis and Kiku all looked relieved to see the Italian, as did he, but that didn't change anything.

"What are you doing here Feli? I thought you hated this place with a passion. Your actions earlier proved that." Francis approached Feliciano, his voice soft as he wrapped his younger brother in a hug.

Feliciano returned it before pulling away and releasing an uneasy breath.

"Ve~ I don't want to be here. You don't know how hard it is for me to be here, but I couldn't let you all go and die here. I should've told you all what had happened and then maybe, it would've changed your minds. I'm sorry." His tone was solemn, something unusual for the Italian.

The other's listened intently, all feeling an amount of guilt.

"You shouldn't be apologising dude, we should be. We practically dragged you here." Alfred explained and gave Feliciano a pat on the head.

"We know what happened mon frere. The woman who brought us here explained it for us." Francis explained, his voice still soft.

Feliciano looked up, his golden eyes widened once he registered the statement.

"You... know? How much?" His questions seemed slightly panicked.

Francis, Alfred and Kiku explained from beginning to end, of what Francesca had told them.

Feliciano took a few moments to process everything before sighing loudly.

"Yup, that's about everything, except for one thing." His tone seemed wistful.

"What would that be?" Kiku asked, interested in what else could've happened in this horror house.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but with out a doubt he'll show up." Feliciano began as the group of four now excited the bathroom.

They were all listening intently and patiently.

"Instead of repeating myself, why don't I tell you all as a group. Where are Ludwig, Arthur, Ivan and Matthew?" The auburn haired Italian turned to the trio, his plead reasonable.

"Of course. They went down the right hallway." Francis explained and pointed to the hall opposite them.

"Let's find them and leave. Ve~ I don't want to be here any longer." Feliciano gave a weak smile, his back purposely to the painting, the trio taking note of that.

"None of us do. I think we've suffered one too many haunts from this place." Alfred let out an uneasy laugh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hm?" Feli turned to look at them with a confused expressions on his face.

"We'll explain once we leave." Kiku explained and the Italian nodded.

"Let's go see where the other's are. Follow me." Alfred explained and hurried into the right hallway, Francis, Kiku and Feli right behind him.

* * *

 **Fifth chapter complete. I didn't really plan for this chapter, it sort of just... happened. It's kinda a filler chapter I guess. Sorry for the lack of action.**

 **Anyway, I avoided revealing the main antagonist once again, although next chapter will most likely be when he is introduced.**

 **-Ella**


	6. Chapter 6

"They're not here? Where are they?" Feliciano sounded panicked. The group of four had traveled down the other hallway, checking every room. Their search had come up empty.

"They've got to be here somewhere, maybe they went to check the other buildings out?" Alfred suggested, shivers traveling down his spine at the bad feeling he got.

"Oui. You know what Ivan's like, he wanted to see the bell tower earlier, he probably forced them to go there." Francis added, trying to see a positive side to their predicament.

"Oh God, don't tell me you went inside the tower?!" The Italian turned to face the others, his expression horrified. Kiki was quick to calm him.

"No not yet. We decided to pass going to the tower first and head there last."

Feliciano calmed slightly, his heart continuing to beat erratically at the thought of his friends alone with _him_ though.

"What else is on this dastardly island?" Francis asked the question, leading the group back down the dangerous, broken stairs and into the entrance.

Feliciano closed his eyes tightly before letting out a deep sigh. "A church, the burning and burial sites, the bell tower and houses that used to belong to those who were foolish enough to live here."

It was eerily silent as Kiku, Francis and Alfred all went over what the auburn haired Italian had said.

"Why don't we try the church?!" Alfred exclaimed, his voice echoing throughout the shoddy building.

Feliciano mulled it over before giving a nod of his head and started towards the open door.

The rain had not ceased, if anything it had gotten even worse. Thunder rumbling and lighting splitting the sky at random times. The wind was vicious, the entrance door was smacking to and fro in the harsh winds, the old rotted wood struggling to keep its shape.

As the quartet stepped out into the ominous storm, a feeling of dread washed over Feliciano. He hurried his pace, wanting to reach the church as fast as possible.

* * *

Arthur couldn't remember how they had ended up in this situation. Their group had been investigating the left hallway when they had been jumped. They had entered a dreary room when the door slammed shut behind them, locking itself tight.

He could remember the room going completely dark before he knew know more. Now he, Matthew, Ivan and Ludwig were tied up in a dank room with brick walls and a rotted wooden floor. The room contained a desk that held a broken lamp and scattered, yellowed papers.

All four nations had their hands tied behind them and their legs tied at the ankles.

"Who did this? I'd like to know so I can bash their head in." Ivan threatened, his voice low.

"Bash my head in? Like you would be able to."

The nations jumped violently. There in front of them stood a figure dressed in black. He looked barely Arthur's height. His face and whole body was covered. What he wore though was something that made even Ivan and Ludwig freeze when they recognised the outfit.

The male was dressed in a plague doctors outfit. The long black cloak, the beak mask and a matching black hat on his head.

"Who are you?!" Ludwig struggled against his bonds, his tone angry and confused.

"Who am I? Well since you asked I can't disappoint." The male's Italian accented voice was smug before he grabbed his coat and mask.

He ripped both garments off with one movement, revealing his true identity.

A young looking male, eighteen if that, stood before them. He had olive skin and light auburn hair that nearly looked blonde. His eyes were a mixture of grey and gold.

He looked insane and he also looked extremely like Feliciano. The resemblance was uncanny. He even had the same curl of hair springing up on his left side.

Ivan, Arthur, Matthew and Ludwig could only gape in horror at the male dressed in a faded white lab coat covered in old red stains and a ripped black suit underneath it.

"W-who are you?" The question was asked again but this time it was whispered by Matthew.

"You can call me Pavi. Pavi Vargas. The personification of this island!"

* * *

The church was small. It had a dozen pews in front of an altar and a statue of Jesus that was cracked and chipped in many places. The marble statue had also lost it's radiance over the number of years it had been inside the shoddy building.

"Well they're not here." Alfred huffed and sat down on a relatively clean pew. The wooden benches were covered in layers of ancient dust but apart from that, they were in good condition.

"I really don't think they would have gone to the burial sites." Francis admitted and glanced at Feliciano. The Italian was unsettled and uneasy. His brother could easily appear and finish them off, not that he'd let that happen though.

"I guess we have to go to the tower after all." Feliciano let out a deep sigh, his brows creasing slightly. He had been staring out a broken window. What had once been brightly coloured and patterned glass, had been transformed into discoloured, broken shards.

It was silent as the auburn haired male led the way out of the church and back into the pouring rain and furious storm.

Neither Alfred nor Francis or Kiku could muster the strength to say a word as they neared the brick tower.

Feliciano was hesitant on entering the building. He stood silently, staring up at the old tower. The rain battering him and them all.

"Let's go. The rain is soaking us." Francis made the call and the group of four bedraggled nation's entered through the battered door.

They entered into a small room, another entrance hall of sorts. The wooden floor squeaking with every step. The room was small. The only light from a broken window. The brick walls were nearly ready to crumble in on themselves. In the room there was skeleton of a chair and a staircase leading upwards.

Feliciano gulped and put a foot on the first step; a loud, ominous squeak of the wood responding. If he hadn't had a bad feeling before, he definitely did now.

"They're here alright. So is he." The Italian explained and neither Francis, Kiku or Alfred questioned his words or his tone.

"Let's go then. Onwards and upwards!" Alfred stated, a strong look on his face, his light blue eyes showing determination to rescue their friends.

"Sì."

* * *

Ludwig, Ivan, Arthur and Matthew were in a shocked stupor. This barely eighteen year old was the personification of one of the worlds most haunted islands. It was extremely hard to believe as islands with no population could not have a personification. But the male was standing in front of them, grinning like a maniac.

"Hmm? I guess once I finally revealed myself it would be quite a shock, but your faces are incredibly enjoyable!" Pavi laughed, although it sounded more like a maniac cackle.

"He's completely insane!" Ludwig was the first to break out of it, keeping his tone a loud whisper. It seemed that he was able to break the others out of it too.

"That sound about right!" Arthur cursed and struggled against his bonds, although it was no use.

"So you're the personification of this island? Big deal. What makes you so special?" Ivan asked the question, his tone dark and mocking.

Pavi's golden grey eyes widened at the Russian. His smirk turning into a frown.

"Oh you're asking for it now~ I'm gonna-" The Italian teen was cut short, his threat dying on his lips.

The group of nation's watched both suspicious and curious. Pavi cocked his head to the side. An odd look on his face before his smirk returned full force, looking much more like a sinister grin.

"Haha! Looks like everyone has finally arrived! Oh I'm going to enjoy this!" He started laughing once again, louder this time.

"Wait everyone?" Matthew muttered in confusion.

"The others must have came across this place." Ludwig replied.

"Now~ let's get started!"

* * *

 **So I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I finally got this chapter done.**

 **So our antagonist is revealed! Did you guess right? Were you expecting it? The story behind him will all be explained next chapter.**

 **-Ella.**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur, Matt, Ludwig and Ivan could only sit and take the insane male's punishment.

"I haven't forgotten your comment from before." Pavi crouched down so he was the same height as Ivan.

The Russian said nothing, just glared at the crazed Italian. His violet eyes like chunks of ice.

Pavi stood and with a laugh, he brought his foot back before swinging it forward into the Russian's face.

The other's who were being held could only watch in horror as blood flooded from Ivan's now broken nose.

Pavi waltzed towards the desk in the room next. So far he had managed to break Ludwig's arm, give Arthur a black eye and bloody lip, and break Ivan's nose.

Matthew was worried for his safety, he knew that he'd be the insane teen's next victim. What would happen to him though, he had no clue.

Pavi swiped a small vile from his ancient desk. A dark liquid swishing around inside. He approached the blonde Canadian with a grin on his olive face.

"Have you ever tried poison before?~ It's quite nice, really!" The Italian's words shook the group of four to their very cores.

"Don't let him feed you that!" Arthur exclaimed, panic on his face.

"Why don't you just shut up!" Arthur received a kick to the stomach that left him gasping for breath.

This time Pavi crouched in front of Matthew. The blonde's eyes were wider than wide. The Italian smirked before forcing the Canadian's mouth open, holding onto his nose and jaw tightly. He quickly removed the vile's lid and emptied the contents down his throat.

As the insane Italian moved away from his victims, Matthew started coughing.

Arthur, Ivan and Ludwig were alarmed at the chocking, hacking sounds coming from the blonde.

"What did you do?!" Arthur spat with a blazing intensity. Ivan and Ludwig looked just as furious.

Pavi let out another of his maniac laughs, pacing on the old, squeaky floorboards.

The Italian moved back towards the restrained nations, his arms folded behind his stained coat.

"All four of you are my experiment. I've never been able to operate on a nation's body. Humans die too easily!~" If the light auburn haired male had sounded insane before, he was definitely psychotic now.

A feeling of terror overwhelmed them. They couldn't move. So how were they going to get away from this psycho.

Suddenly Arthur had an idea. Pavi has mentioned their friends arriving some time ago hadn't he?

"Alfred! Francis! Kiku!" The Brit screamed as loudly as he could manage. It seemed that his friends had caught up with his idea and joined in.

"Alfred!"

"Kiku!"

"Francis! Alfred!"

Pavi could only smirk. Soon he would be reunited with his brother, and soon, he could end him in front of his friends.

* * *

Alfred led the way up the winding staircase. They had to slowly pick their way up. Holes and loose steps littered the decaying staircase, making quickening their pace nearly impossible.

Suddenly a very familiar scream filled the air.

"Alfred! Francis! Kiku!" Alfred and Francis froze when they heard the voice.

"Arthur. They must be in trouble!" Francis added, panic filling his words.

"Let's hurry up! No time for safety now!" The American growled determined. He took Feliciano and Kiku's arms and dragged them after him whilst he and Francis raced up the stairs.

In a time space of around ten seconds flat, the group arrived at a wooden door. Stairs continued up past the room, slightly hiding it from sight.

The yells for help were especially loud from the room, indicating that their friends were inside. Ludwig and Ivan's voices could be heard too.

Feliciano looked uneasy. He was about to come face to face with his once brother. They hadn't even been in the same room in more than a hundred years, and their last meeting had been a total disaster.

"Feliciano? Are you okay?" Kiku asked, attracting Alfred and Francis's attention.

"Ve~ I'm fine, just unprepared." The trio were a little puzzled but they nodded and headed towards the door.

Alfred took no time in smashing the door open. The room and building shuddering with the force of the kick.

Alfred, Kiku, Francis and Feliciano rushed into the room, the dust slowly clearing. Their eyes widened considerably seeing their friends bound and bleeding.

"What the hell happened here?!" Alfred's voice echoed throughout the silence.

Arthur gave a sigh of relief at the sight of their friends, but his eyes widened at seeing Feliciano standing there.

"What are you doing here Feliciano?" Ludwig sounded astounded.

"I couldn't just leave you at the hands of that psycho." The Italian muttered, his tone melancholy.

The mood went sour quickly and the four nation's who were bound, suddenly understood why Feliciano was so adamant on coming to the island.

"We haven't seen each other in more than a hundred years and you greet me by calling me a psycho? Not nice~" The chilling tone sent shivers down their spines.

Pavi slammed the door with a grin. He pulled a bronze key from his pocket and slowly locked the door, preventing them from escaping.

Alfred, Francis and Kiku were horrified at the figure in front of them, not having seen the teen until now. And now that Feliciano and Pavi stood in the same room, the resemblance was uncanny.

"Who the hell are you?!" Alfred exclaimed, although the similarities between the personification of Italy and the younger island were a dead giveaway to who the light auburn haired teen was.

"Pavi Vargas. The personification of this island~" The smirk on the Italian's face was quite unnerving.

The newly entered nations were in a state of shock, who had heard of an island with no population existing.

Feliciano's golden gaze met Pavi's greyer orbs and instantly a thick tension flooded the room. The nations could feel it, hell they could practically see the tension between the brothers.

"I made you a gift. I'm sure you noticed it. You know, I painted it straight from the heart!~ I'll watch you and your people burn!" The younger Italian spat, a maniac grin on his face.

The nations were suddenly reminded of the painting that had hung in the second floor of the asylum. The morbid depiction of fire and death.

Feliciano winced and his friends seemed to notice. His face then hardened slightly.

"If I'm not mistaken, it was you and the people of this island who were burned." The statement was cold and no one had been expecting it from the usually sweet Italian. The group of personifications jaw's fell open.

Pavi's eyes turned to ice instantly, the smirk vanishing from his olive face. A menacing glare taking it's place.

"You know, that's why I hate you. I hate you and the rest of our brothers, but I especially detest you the most. I can't wait to see you perish in front of your precious friends." The Italian accented voice was completely full of malice and hatred. His words filled them all full of fear.

"We won't let you do that!" Alfred broke from his stupor. He glared at the teen who stood with his back to the wooden door.

"I'd like to see you try. Remember if you try anything though, I won't let you have the antidote for that one." A chilling smirk found it's way onto Pavi's face once more. He pointed at Matthew who was struggling to breathe, his face pale and eyes half shut. A thin strip of blood fell from his lips as he coughed and choked.

Their mouths fell open and eyes widened when they saw the Canadian struggling for air. Alfred was especially affected. He rushed to his injured brother, his baby blue eyes wild with distraught.

"Mattie no! What did you do to him?!" The blonde American snarled, a tone rarely used by the usually cheerful and upbeat country.

"Just a little poison~ Well we really should be taking our leave don't you think, Feliciano?~" Pavi had somehow unlocked the door in a matter of seconds and swung it open.

In the same amount of time he had pulled a sharp silver blade from his white coat. The Italian then pulled his brother against him, sticking the blade against his throat, eliciting a yelp from Feliciano. He forced the knife further against his brother's neck, blood dripping from the wound instantly.

The nation's in the room froze automatically. They watched helpless as Pavi, who was surprisingly taller than Feliciano, held the wicked blade to their Italian friend's neck.

"We're just going to talk~ Although he won't be coming back to you." And with those ominous words, Pavi dragged Feliciano from the room with an iron grip. He had even managed to lock the door behind them, allowing the pair of brothers to be undisturbed.

The nation's remaining in the room were horrified. They'd just dragged their friend to their death, and Matthew too if they didn't find that antidote.

Alfred was quick to untie the bonds restraining, Arthur, Ivan, Ludwig and Matthew whilst Kiku searched the old desk.

"We're sorry we couldn't get here quicker." Francis apologised, looking deeply saddened.

"You got here, that's good enough." Arthur muttered his thanks and relief to be released.

"We have to save Feliciano!" Ludwig started, his tone and expression full of panic and worry.

"Found it!" Kiku exclaimed before hurrying back towards the group with a vile full of clear liquid.

"This is most likely the antidote. The poison was black in colour." Arthur commented and Kiku and Alfred helped Matthew swallow the clear liquid. He had fallen unconscious right before Pavi had taken Feli and locked them in. His breaths slow and raspy.

"Well just have to wait now. We have bigger problems to deal with though." Ivan muttered, his violet eyes searching the room for any sign of another exit.

"We have to rescue Feliciano! He came here to bring us back, to protect us from that psycho!" Alfred exclaimed and rushed at the door, slamming into it with his shoulder. The door shuddered but didn't fly open as he hoped it would.

"Let me help." Ivan stepped forward beside Alfred and the duo rushed towards the door together. The door didn't budge a second time, but wasn't far from it.

The Russian and American exchanged a nod before rushing in the direction of the door once more. The result was satisfying. The ancient lock gave way and the door was flung straight from the hinges into the narrow brick staircase of the bell tower.

After masking sure the wounded were ok and able to move, Matthew was being held on Ludwig's shoulder, as he couldn't fight with a broken arm, Alfred stepped from the room.

"Let's go save a friend!"

* * *

 **So this chapter is longer than the others but I felt it needed this in it. I hope you like it.**

 **I know I said I'd go a bit more into why Pavi's around, but that probably won't happen for two more chapters. Hopefully this was exciting though.**

 **-Ella**


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't say that it's a pleasure to see you again." Feliciano muttered, his expression stony. He stood across from Pavi, in the room at the very top of the bell tower.

The four gaping holes in the top of the tower allowed the freezing wind and pelting rain to drench them.

The bell was nowhere in sight, an empty space above their heads from where it used to hang.

"The felling is mutual. It was the year 1899 wasn't it. Ah that was a long time ago." Pavi stated, although his tone was lax, his eyes looked dangerous.

"I can't remember you being so insane, you know. You're on your last legs, Pavi." Feliciano's face softened at the last statement. Little drops of blood continuing to roll down his neck.

"You don't know that! You don't know anything! And definitely not about me! If anyone's falling tonight, it's you!" The younger Italian spat furiously. He griped the blade in his hand so tightly his knuckles went white.

He leaped over decaying floorboards towards his brother, swinging the wicked blade through the air. Feliciano jumped backwards to avoid being sliced in half, his back slamming up against the brick wall.

"You're wrong!" Feli snapped in reply. His tone desperate as Pavi stalked closer.

"How?!" The maniac cry split the air. Thunder rumbling in the background. The sky was gradually growing darker as night fell.

"I have friends! Family! People who care for me! They wouldn't let you get away with anything! Blame me all you want, it can't change who you've become!" Feliciano's words were heartfelt as he screamed over the howling wind.

Pavi looked ready to commit murder. His eyes were narrowed into slits as he glared at his older brother. Insanity swirled in the mix of grey and gold.

"Shut up!" He screamed. "It's your fault! All yours!" He winded Feliciano with a punch to the stomach, slicing his neck with the blade once more.

Feli let out a cry in pain and gripped his new wound tightly. Blood flowing freely from the cut.

Pavi could only laugh at his auburn haired brother. Letting his guard down only for a second. A second was all he needed though. Feliciano pulled the hidden dagger from his uniform and lunged forward, his weapon finding its mark.

The island personification let out a howl of pain and ripped the weapon from where it had been dug deep into his left arm. Blood soaked through his clothes almost instantly. A deep red patch quickly growing to cover a majority of his sleeve.

"You're going to pay for that!" Pavi spat absolutely livid. A crack of lighting split the sky, the thunder following and shaking the very ground on which they stood.

The rain growing heavier and the wind more fiercer as time went by.

"Let's end this."

* * *

They had seen the brilliant flash that had illuminated the sky. It seemed to be constantly growing closer. Thunder roared above them.

"If this island of horror wasn't bad enough. Now we have to deal with a thunderstorm." Arthur complained as they hurried up the staircase.

"That's not our only problem." Ivan commented and the group paused to turn back to look at him. The Russian was staring out the lone window in the narrow tower. An uneasy look on his face.

"What is it dude?" Alfred exclaimed and moved to see what the problem was.

"It's getting dark. And quickly." The seven personifications froze. That was bad. Very bad.

"We need to rescue Feli and leave this island now!" Ludwig was the one to say it for all of them. None of them wanted be here any longer.

The group continued up the rickety old staircase until they came to a landing. It was the end of the staircase, only a large door standing in their way.

"I guess this is it." Francis commented before reaching for the handle. Surprisingly the room was unlocked.

As the door swung open Feliciano and Pavi both turned in surprise. Blood was streaked across the latter's face, his light auburn hair dirty with the bloody substance. He gripped his dirty weapon tightly once more. His left arm hanging limp at his side.

Feliciano had the bloody wound on his neck and there was a trail of blood leading from his mouth. He was relieved to see his friends though.

Alfred and the others hadn't known what to expect, it certainly wasn't the slightly morbid scene in front of them. Pavi looked like he had been hit by a train. His eyes revealing weariness, but also pure hatred.

"Looks like your locked door trick couldn't hold us! And we will end you here and now!" Alfred moved forward, to stand in front of Feliciano.

"What are you doing?!" Said Italian looked horrified. "He'll kill you!" Gold eyes could only watch as his friends nodded along with Alfred's words. Tears slowly filled his eyes.

"No!" Pavi screeched, his scream bringing the attention of the room back towards him. "No! I can't allow that! Not now, not ever! So I guess I'll just have to kill you!" The younger Italian sprinted forward with a killing intent. His target Alfred.

Feliciano noticed what his brother was going to do and took in a deep breath. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I guess this is my punishment. I can only pray for your forgiveness." He muttered and made the sign of the cross. This was his chance to redeem himself. He jumped forward at the last second, Pavi's blade tearing him apart.

He heard the screams and saw the bloody mess before he actually recognised the pain. He let out his own scream of pain before loosing his balance.

Alfred couldn't believe his eyes. No one could. Feliciano slowly fell backwards off his feet. The American was quick to catch him before he fell.

Everyone else, Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Ludwig and Kiku were screaming out words at the Italian. Alfred felt the blood soaking through the blue uniform and onto his arms. They could all see the gaping wound that stretched across his torso.

"He saved my life..." The blonde was still shocked. He carefully placed Feliciano on the ground, his eyes were closed tightly and his skin had paled considerably. He was definitely unconscious.

Alfred could only watch as Francis and Ludwig were reduced to tears, Kiku hiding his face from them. Arthur looked distraught and even Ivan looked upset. Unfortunately Matthew was still unconscious.

"My brother fell! And so can I! Only I'll survive! I did before and I can now! I'll be revived and at my strongest once more!" Pavi's screams sounded more like the mutterings of someone who belonged inside the very asylum in his island. It did get the six personification's attention though.

They watched as the bloody Italian approached one of the windows. He placed one hand on the side of the gaping hole then turned back to the group of nation's.

"Last time it was from depression, this time it will be from the want of strength. I will come back one day and will end you all." His words struck each of them, as they could tell exactly what he was going to do.

And they watched in silence.

Another rumble of thunder shook the tower before Pavi took his leap of faith.

Alfred, Ivan, Kiku, Ludwig, Arthur and Francis all rushed to the window. Pavi was lying in his own pool of blood on the ground metres below them. His limbs looked twisted and broken, but they couldn't tell if he was still breathing or not.

Suddenly a flash of lightning struck once more, way too close to the tower. The group jumped back into the cover of the tower. Then they all heard a horrifying sound.

Screams of pain and bloody murder echoed through the grey sky. It shocked them all to the very core. And then it just died away.

A silence fell over the tower, like everything had been put on pause.

Alfred was the first to come out of his stupor.

"He... He was struck by lightning."

And slowly the realisation settled in.

Feliciano was slowly bleeding to death and Matthew needed help. They needed to leave this island and they needed to do it now.

But before they could move a muscle a strange thing happened right before their eyes. A small figure appeared in front of them. Her features were pale and only outlines. The ghostly figure looked to be only young, still a child.

The group of nation's couldn't help their jaws from falling. It was the girl from the photo they had found in the room downstairs.

It was Angelina Ricci.

"Thank you." The ghost girl whispered. "For saving me from this place and finally allowing me to Rest In Peace." The words pulled at their heartstrings. Alfred even managing a smile even though he was up against his greatest fear.

"I've been watching you since you disturbed my room. Please tell my country that I'm grateful. Grazie." The ghostly figure slowly fading away until it was only the nation's left once more.

"We just had a conversation with a ghost." Ludwig muttered, a little more than lost.

"That poor girl was murdered by that psycho nearly a hundred years ago. I'm glad we were finally able to let her rest." Francis commented before moving back to his spot beside Feliciano. The wood below him was stained with the bloody red liquid.

"We need to wrap this before he looses too much blood! Can you find me some bandages?" The Frenchman continued, absolute worry in his voice. The nations searched the room for any thing of the sort without another word.

Finally Kiku managed to find a roll of bandages. Francis made quick work of tightly wrapping Feliciano's wound.

"We need to be quick and get back to Venice right now! He's already lost a lot of blood!"

Alfred lifted Feliciano into his arms without even being asked too. The Italian saved his life, so he should do the same.

"Let's go!" He called and then they were sprinting. Down the stairs and away from the tower. The last of the days light slowly residing from the sky. The storm had ended, the last strike having hit Pavi.

They had passed his burnt and bloody body without a word. He was definitely dead now. And they weren't sure he would return from these injuries.

They had located Feliciano's boat with ease, and quickly piled in. Ivan offering to steer. Before they left the island for good though, they turned to face it one last time.

"We won't be coming back here ever." Alfred stated the fact. No one said anything, only agreeing with him.

The rain had also let off, the wind slowly returning to how it had been all week before today, peaceful and light.

The sudden choking of a bell made them all jump, their eyes moving to the bell tower where no bell stood.

"There's no bell. How?" Francis asked, horrified. The tolling continuing. The sound was harmonious but off. It sounded more than just creepy.

"Let's get out of here! Now!" Arthur exclaimed and they quickly dived for their seats as Ivan took off. The island slowly fading into the darkness behind them.

They sped through the water happy to finally be off that island, even though they hadn't lasted more than twelve hours on its shores.

They travelled in silence, no one wanting or willing to say a thing. Their memories plagued by the serious shit that had just taken place.

Soon they were pulling into the Venetian docks, the sky completely dark now. Ivan located a place to dock the boat and he managed to park it perfectly.

"Thank God we are away from that." Alfred could only breath a sigh of relief. Multiple lights lit up the series of docks, allowing to see the few Italian's who were still working on their boats. It also helped them to notice the two figures storming towards them.

"You stupido idioti!" The screech ripped through the air and made the nation's jump with how livid it sounded. They looked up, only to realise how fucked they were.

Lovino and Marcello stood on the docks in front of them. The older Italian was furious, screaming curse after curse at them. Marcello was calmer, trying to get his brother from swearing so loudly in public.

Alfred could only gulp. They were going to get their asses kicked by Lovino.

* * *

 **This chapter was definitely the longest so far! But I actually really liked it! So I hope you do too!**

 **I finished my exams today and now I only have one week of school left until summer holidays! I'm so excited! It motivated me to write this chapter!**

 **-Ella**


	9. Chapter 9

After arriving in Venice the nation's had quickly taken Feliciano and Matthew to the nearest hospital, lucky to have Lovino and Marcello with them to translate.

Feliciano had been quickly rushed off today surgery whilst Matthew was currently being checked out, and the rest of them were seated in a whitewashed waiting room.

Arthur, Ivan and Ludwig's wounds had also been cleaned and covered so that they could heal properly.

It was currently around ten o'clock, the darkness outside of the windows lit by the city's lights.

"Hey idiots!" Lovino turned away from Marcello to call out the nation's, succeeding in getting their attention.

"What the hell happened on that island?" The question was not asked with curious intentions, but more like an order.

Alfred exchanged glances with the others who had traveled before turning back to the Italian siblings. Arthur taking the cake and choosing to speak up.

"Uh ok. So after we arrived we headed for the asylum, deciding to look around that first. We split up on the second floor, already having experiencing multiple hauntings, we just wanted to hurry up and leave the island. Whilst Ivan, Ludwig, Matthew and I were exploring we were trapped in a dark room and knocked unconscious, then taken to a room in the bell tower." The emerald eyed Brit explained before sighing.

"I'm sure you know who was responsible?" Ludwig added in, glancing at the brothers with his cold blue eyes.

Lovino flinched before replying. "Of course I know the bastard who tried to kill us!"

"Us?" Alfred questioned their confusion at the Italian's answer.

"Feli, Marcello and I? Who else would I be talking about dipshit?" Although Lovino's tone was tough, the nation's were able to hear a strange quiver to his words. Sadness? They dropped it though.

"Anyway." Alfred continued. "We found Feliciano and couldn't find the other group so we checked the church before we headed to the bell tower. We heard Arthur's group calling for help. We helped them before your brother sprung out and threatened us. He poisoned Matthew and dragged Feliciano upstairs, locking the door after him." The American continued with the explanation of their adventure, Lovino and Marcello both listening intently.

"Kiku managed to find an antidote to cure Matthew, but he hasn't woken since. After doing so Alfred and Ivan kicked down the door and we rushed after Pavi. We found him and Feli fighting in a room at the top of the tower. It seemed that your brother continued to grow more insane at that time. He lunged at Alfred but Feliciano jumped in the way and took the brute of the attack." Francis was the next to speak. His words horrifying Marcello.

"And what happened to Pavi?" The youngest Italian asked, his voice full of terror.

"We watched as Pavi took towards the window, talking about jumping and coming back to life, regaining his strength. He jumped and we could only watch from the top of the tower. And then he was struck by lightening, his screams filling the air. We knew he was dead by the time the noise stopped." Kiku explained before taking a look at the Italian sibling's faces. "I apologise." He bowed.

"Don't apologise... it's just... He was killed by lightning?! I can't believe it. Hopefully he stays damn dead too." Lovino looked horrified, the nation's able to see the oldest Italian as he struggled to comprehend what had happened. It was strange really.

Marcello could only gape at the words.

"We were visited by the ghost of a girl who had been murdered at the asylum by your brother. She thanked us dearly and then we fled the island. That's what happened." Ludwig finished solemnly and it was silent in the waiting room after that. Luckily for them there were only few people in the room, who probably couldn't even understand English.

"... Thanks I guess. But you bastards still managed to upset and hurt my fratello! I won't forgive you for that!" Lovino started ranting again, the apology from his mouth especially strange.

"... Ok?" Alfred stated and they watched as Marcello stood.

"I'm sorry to leave you but we will be travelling back to Feliciano's house. We'll be back tomorrow." The younger Italian stayed with a wary smile, seemingly exhausted.

Lovino sighed heavily before standing too. "If anything happens whilst we're gone call us immediately. You bastards can spend the night here! Ciao!" With that the eldest brother was following after Marcello out the door and into the mild night.

They watched the Italian brothers leave in silence. Enjoying the easy quiet for the first time in a long time.

"Well I am exhausted after today, I'm sure you all are too. We should all try getting some rest." Francis suggested finally and relaxed in the comfortable chair.

The other personifications agreed without argument and soon they were all out like a light.

* * *

Kiku awoke to someone shaking his shoulder, a male wearing a white coat, freshly stained gloves and a face mask hanging round his neck. He was suddenly taken back to Pavi.

He jumped and let out a gasp, horror taking over his features before calming down slowly. The doctor in front of him asking if he was ok.

"Hai... I mean yes." The dark haired male replied, his heart continuing to beat erratically.

"Your friend, Feliciano Vargas, we finished his surgery just before and you are able to visit him now if you wish." The doctor's accent was thick and his English was great, but could do with a little fine tweaking, but Kiku got the message loud and clear.

"Thank you! What room is he currently occupying?" He sat up wide awake, like a switch had been flicked. Kiku was relieved.

"Room 175." The male explained before turning on his heels and leaving the now empty waiting room, save for The Japanese male's friends.

"Ah... Should I wake them all?" Kiku asked himself, noticing that it was still completely dark.

Deciding that they deserved to know, he approached Alfred and shook him awake.

"So you're saying that we can go visit Feli! Let's go! Matthew was moved into the same room as him on our request right?" Alfred's loud exclamation was enough to wake the other's from their slumber.

Soon everyone had been updated with the information and were heading towards room 175.

Kiku was the first to spot the room. The group following after him and into the room.

Inside the walls were white, the floor made from a smooth wood. Two beds stood in the room. The one closest to the door held Feliciano. He was connected a machine that let out a noise every few seconds. The Italian was slightly pallet and his breathing was slower than normal, but they could see that he was recovering. The bed beside his was Matthew's. The Canadian looking more relaxed and peaceful than his roommate.

"Thank god." Francis muttered thankful that his brother and once colony were going to survive.

Alfred, Kiku, Arthur, Ludwig and even Ivan were all so relived that their friends would be alright in the end, although it would be awhile before Feliciano healed properly.

They decided to spend the rest of the night in the hospital room in case something happened or either Matthew or Feliciano woke up, more likely Matthew of the two.

The six personification's found a comfortable enough place to spend the remainder of the night and settled down once again, relatively fast. Soon everyone was out like a light and the room was quiet save for soft breathing and slight snoring.

* * *

 **I'm actually really liking this chapter seeing as I wrote it in** **about an hour and a half. It's just a filler chapter though, the next should be good, hell it could even turn out to be the last chapter!**

 **Also my exams are done and I finish school tomorrow for the summer and I'm so excited! My English and History exams were exceptional too! (The highest mark you can get is exceptional)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Ella**


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew awoke with a start, his heart thumping inside his chest. Wide eyed, the Canadian could only look around the room in confusion.

He was currently lying on a hospital bed in a room with white walls. Beside him in a similar bed was Feliciano, still dead to the world. Then in front of him sat his friends and family.

Matthew's mood dampened when he realised that the other personifications hadn't even realised he had awoken yet, too busy arguing with one another.

Francis, Arthur, Ludwig and Alfred were having a loud enough argument about who knows what, whilst Ivan and Kiku sat back and watched quietly, neither having an opinion or much interest in the conversation. Lovino and Marcello were also in the room, although they were seated beside Feliciano.

Suddenly his violet eyes met Marcello's brilliant green pair and the Italian gave a start. The youngest brother glanced over at the loud nation's once again before turning back to Matthew with a smile.

"It's nice to see you're ok." Marcello's statement ceased the noise almost instantly as they turned to look at the young Italian. He could only give them a strained smile as he pointed to the bed Matthew was occupying.

This caused loud exclamations and sounds of joy to fill the room as the personifications gathered around the bed. Alfred gave his brother a pat on the head whilst Francis was nearly strangling the life from him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm fine. I feel a lot better." The blonde Canadian explained as he pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"That's great. I knew you'd be fine anyway!" Alfred laughed loudly, relief in his voice.

"I'm guessing we escaped. What happened after I was poisoned? What happened to Feliciano?" Matthew asked worriedly, he had no idea how his Italian friend had ended up in such a state.

"Well..." Alfred began, explaining everything that had happened since he had fallen unconscious. Matthew had been left shocked and slightly horrified.

"He saved you?"

"Yep." The bright eyed American sighed and his smile vanished.

It looked as if Alfred had wanted to say more but was interrupted by Francis.

"Oh I had forgotten about this!" The Frenchman held the black and white photograph, dusty book and stained toy.

"You kept those?!" Alfred asked loudly, looking and sounding normal again. "Why bother?"

"Well I was hoping we could get someone to translate for us..." Francis trailed off, his eyes as well as the other's eyes focusing on Lovino and Marcello.

"You two, could you translate something for us?" Ludwig asked the question causing both Italian's to look up at them.

Both approached the group, curious. Lovino was still scowling all the while though.

Francis handed them the ancient diary and the Italian's slowly started to read through it, flicking page after page. By the time they had finished both Marcello and Lovino's eyes were wide and they looked horrified at what they red.

"What is it?" Arthur asked the question on everybody's mind.

"I'm not translating that. Come on fratello lets go." Lovino muttered quietly and nearly threw the book back in their hands. He then grabbed his younger brother's hand and yanked him after him. Leaving the room as quick as possible and slamming the door loudly.

It was silent after that until Alfred spoke up.

"What the hell was that all about?!" The American asked no one in particular, nobody having a response.

"I'm guessing that whatever is written is bad." Kiku explained with a sigh. He took a seat beside Feliciano now that his brother's had left.

"Maybe Feliciano will be willing to translate?" Ivan stated the question, not sounding or looking as creepy as he had before travelling to the island.

"Why did we even go to that stupid island?" Arthur asked the rhetorical question as he too sat down.

Once again silence fell over the room before Alfred's stomach growled loudly, attracting everyone's attention.

"Let's get lunch!" The incredibly loud blonde exclaimed and headed for the door. "Who's coming?"

"I will." Ivan stated and moved towards Alfred. Francis and Ludwig joining them.

"I'm not hungry." Arthur waved them off. Kiku declining too.

"Alright then, we'll see you soon!" Alfred waved and the group exited the room. It instantly grew quiet again.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief and sat back in his chair, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room, save for the constant beeps of the machine Feli was hooked to.

Matthew noticed that the diary, photograph and toy had been left on the end of his bed. He reached down and took the old diary. Once the Canadian was comfortable he started flipping through the book. Although he couldn't understand a word, he continued to read the scrawled Italian. Matthew noticed darker patches on multiple pages, concluding that the owner of the diary had been crying when she had written those entries. It saddened him to think so.

He flipped another yellowed page and nearly dropped the book. A splattered red stain covered the two pages. It was old and faded and the writing could still be seen easily. It gave the blonde quite a shock though. He quickly moved past those pages finding more tear stains until he came to the second last page. The writing on that page was scrawled as if written in haste. The last page was blank.

Matthew placed the diary down, not knowing how long he had been kept up in the diary. The other's hadn't returned yet so it mustn't have been more than an hour.

Suddenly a ruffling of sheets made Kiku, Arthur and Matthew all turn towards Feliciano's bed, their eyes widening. The Italian's hands slowly gripping against the sheets, his eyelids fluttering.

Feliciano managed to open his eyes, then closing them straight after. The one's still in the room rushed to his side.

"Feliciano?" Kiku asked, his voice full of relief, a slight smile on his face.

"... Hmmm?" Said male replied and slowly opened his eyes once more, wincing at the brightness of the room.

"I'm glad you're ok." The dark haired Japanese male smiled. Feliciano gave a bright smile of his own.

"Thank god you're ok!" Matthew exclaimed from the other bed, the Italian moving his neck to smile at him.

"Yes I'm glad. We were all worried you know?" Arthur explained.

"Thank you." Feliciano's voice was slightly off, sounding hoarse from disuse.

He suddenly put a hand on his bandage covered chest, wincing from the pain. "My chest hurts really bad." He whined, the smile falling away to a pained expression.

"Thank you for saving my brother." Matthew was grateful.

"It's fine... it was nothing." Feli replied, wincing once more. Kiku moved towards the injured Italian.

"Do you want to sit up?"

"Sì, grazie." Kiku and Arthur moved to help the auburn haired Italian sit, moving the pillows behind him. The movement straining his chest.

Feliciano let out a cry of pain before covering his mouth. "I'm sorry." He apologised to both Kiku and Arthur who had moved away instantly.

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." The blonde Brit was quick to state, Kiku saying something similar.

"We should get you off these machines. Kiku can you call the others?" Arthur stated and pushed the button that would call a doctor to their room. The Japanese male nodded and exited the room trying to find a phone.

Soon a male doctor arrived to the room and after inspecting the Italian, unplugged the machines and pulled the IV from his arm. Kiku returned at the same time the doctor left.

"They're on their way now." Arthur nodded at the statement, quite content.

* * *

 **So this is the second last chapter I believe, if I need to I'll make the last chapter longer.**

 **Anyway I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. We're on summer holidays but I've had no motivation to write, even though I want too. Thanks for reading.**

 **-Ella**


End file.
